


Catching Up (Matsukawa Issei x Reader x Hanamaki Takahiro)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Issei's tired and just want to catch up with Makki, but, of course, you also want to help him relax.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Catching Up (Matsukawa Issei x Reader x Hanamaki Takahiro)

“How’s the new job going, Makki?” Issei casually asked, leaning back on the couch and adjusting the hold on his phone as his other hand is…occupied. The other hand firmly gripping your hip, steadying you as you nakedly straddle him to take his cock.

You sigh softly, circling your hips as you try to take in Issei’s huge cock in your cunt. Barely past the tip of his cock is in, but you’re already feeling so full and stretched out. You brace yourself on his shoulders as you continue to slowly push down. Issei just ignores you, absentmindedly rubbing circles on your hip as he continues talking to Makki on the phone. But you don’t mind; after all, you’re Issei’s good girl.

You’re more than halfway there, the stretch giving you a pleasurable burn. Leaning forward with palms on his clothed chest, you suck at Issei’s neck, shivering at the rumble of his voice when he laughs at Makki’s joke. He pats your head, letting you leave your marks all over his neck.

Issei’s eyes flit over to you, humming along to Makki’s story. What a good girl you are, pampering him like his eager slut as he comes home from a busy day at work. He relaxes into the softness of the cushions, admiring the way you struggle to take all of his cock. So pretty. So polite too, keeping quiet as he continues to talk to his friend.

He can feel your pussy fluttering around his cock, the sudden wetness dripping down his balls and thighs confirming that you just orgasmed. He’s amused at your unsatisfied pout; he’s not even fully in your cunt yet! But the added slick helps you take more of him, until you’re finally comfortably sitting on his lap.

He runs his fingers from your neck down to your chest, to your hips, and to your thighs. “Well, I mean, if the pay is good,” he comments still distractedly admiring the softness of your skin.

You moan happily, feeling the thick cock throb in your cunt, reaching spots you never could when Issei hadn’t even done anything yet. You swirl your hips, slowly lifting yourself up off his cock then back down again.

A loud moan escapes you when his cock hits deep, “Oh!! Issei~” But he doesn’t even look at you, still talking with Makki. You begin to properly fuck yourself on his cock, thighs burning from the exertion. The lewd squelching of your cunt and the slapping of skin clearly audible now. Your eyes clenched as you moan out Issei’s name over and over again, babbling how good his cock is.

“I-Issei~ D-daddy…oh, daddy– feels so good…so thick–“ you keen. But a slap on your thigh immediately have you whimpering, your hips slowing their pace. “Ssh, baby girl,” Issei coos at you, “Daddy’s talking to Makki.”

You nod apologetically, biting on your lip to keep quiet as you resume bouncing on his cock. “Is that y/n?” you hear Makki’s voice on the other line. “Yeah, being naughty as usual,” Issei comments. “You heard about the new store downtown?” Takahiro confirms, then asking Issei if he can say hi to you.

Issei gives a curt “Sure,” opening up a video call and angling his phone screen so you and Takahiro can see each other. Takahiro grins at your naked form, “Hi, y/n.”

“Makki!” you squeal slowing your pace to a halt. Your pussy clenches around Issei’s cock in embarrassment. “H-hello…”

“You look busy there, baby girl,” he smirks, eyes drinking in your tits and stuffed cunt.

“I– Congrats on the new job,” you mumble, flushing at how Makki just smiles at you. “Mmm…thanks, baby girl. Put on a show for me as a congratulatory gift then?” he asks, coyly tilting his head. You glance at Issei but he just shrugs, “You heard him, baby girl.”

You nod nervously, grinding your hips against Issei’s, hands moving to caress your body. You squeeze your tits, looking at Makki as he watches you hungrily. “Play with them, baby, pinch your nipples.” You do, whining a bit at the sensation. You bite your lip, knowing how Makki loves it when you look so shy. “Mmm, baby, why don’t get your hips working? Issei’s probably feeling neglected.”

Issei’s laugh rumbles, “Baby girls should make their Daddies feel good.” Muttering a quick, “Yes, daddy,” your hips resume to bounce on Issei’s thick cock. Makki groans hearing the nickname, “Shit. She calls you daddy?” But Issei just chuckles.

Throwing your head back as you feel the thick vein of his cock rub along your walls, both of your audience groan; eyes locked on the way your pussy clenches. The thick cock stuffing you so well. Even through his screen, Makki can make out how you’re creaming so prettily around Issei’s dick. The white cum spreading every time you bounce on him. “Aren’t you pretty, baby…Issei is just so lucky.”

“Mm, very lucky indeed,” Issei groans out, “Coming home to this pussy, always so tight and wet and ready for me.” Makki licks his lips, his hand already down his sweatpants. “Fuck, baby, tell me how Issei’s stuffing you good.”

Moaning loudly, almost forgetting your audience, Issei had to slap you on the thigh to get your attention back to them. “I-It feels so good…so big–thick, oh–“ you babble. Issei’s hand reach out to rub your clit, making your moans pitch higher. “So gooodd…Want your cum. I–Issei–Daddy, fill me up please, oh–“

Makki groans, hand around on his cock, jacking off furiously. “Fuck, Issei– god, I wanna fill her up so bad.” Issei laughs breathlessly, willing himself not to thrust up into you. This is your show for Makki – he can pound and breed you later.

“Daddy! Please…need your cum,” you beg, holding off your orgasm, wanting to be filled up first. But Issei still doesn’t help you, only saying, “Ask Makki for permission to be stuffed then.”

You turn to Makki, eyes brimming with tears, your frustrations evident. Makki almost came right then and there. “Please, please…Makki, please let Daddy stuff me. I need it–need his cum…”

How can he resist? “Issei,” Makki growls out, “breed her for me, will ya?”

Issei only grunts a response. Gripping your hips with his free hand, feet planted on the ground, he starts to hammer upward into you. Immediately, you scream, feeling his cock nearly bruising your cervix. Your hand quickly circles your clit, and within seconds you’re cumming. Makki groans seeing your fluids squirt out messily all over Issei. With a shout, he spills over his hand.

Issei fucks you through your orgasm till he’s also shouting a final grunt, spilling inside you. You heave in a gasp as you feel his hot cum inside you, your cunt clenching to milk him for all his worth. Both men lean back, gasping for breath. Issei’s phone falling to the side, the camera only showing the ceiling.

“Grab my phone, baby girl.” You shakily lean down to reach it, almost falling off Issei’s lap; but he steadies you, turning your body so your back is to his chest. You settle comfortably in his lap, enjoying the warmth of bigger form around you. Taking the phone from you, “Oy, Makki, you still there?”

Makki’s face comes into view, looking a bit breathless. Issei smirks as he nudges your thighs open for Makki. The camera focusing on the cum leaking out of your cunt. Makki groans, “Fuck, fine, I’m staying over this weekend.”

You giggle and Issei laughs. Makki winks at you, “Thanks for the show, baby girl.” You shyly smile at him, “See you on the weekend, Makki.” He smiles, “Won’t you call me ‘daddy’ too?” They laugh as you flush, stammering out a weak, “D-daddy”.

They say their goodbyes and Issei presses a kiss to your temple. “Thanks, baby girl.” You hum softly. But Issei wraps his arms around you, carrying you to the bedroom, “We still not done yet, baby girl. Daddy hasn’t had his fun yet.”


End file.
